


Breathed His Last

by WinterWolf649



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Depressing Thoughts, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mistaken Identity, Sad Ending, Short, mentions of blood and organs, not very long, pour one out for GEEn, pour one out for this lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf649/pseuds/WinterWolf649
Summary: Gene was fine one moment, then the next, he wasn't.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Gene & Dexter Grif, Gene & Dick Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Breathed His Last

Gene’s breath hung in the air, the cloud dispersing after many moments. His torso burned with a white, hot pain. Simmons had finally gotten a shot to land in Gene and everything was going cold. 

He was holed up against a wall, _terrified that one of those bastards would come and finish him off_. He had one fucking last wish, he wanted to die on his own fucking terms. Gene would rather bleed out than be fucking executed.

Tears escaped his eyes without any restraint. Gene pulled his hand away from the bullet hole and saw his own blood staining his fingers. He had been covered in blood before, but never his own. The sight of blood should’ve been familiar by now, after all of the blood he, himself, spilled. The knowledge that it was his own blood, made him recoil from some primal instinct he couldn’t name or even understand.

“Y-you okay?” He heard a voice shake in front of him.

Gene peered up and saw a figure clad in tangerine armor, everything began to blur together, it was either a hallucination **or** _he was mistaken for that fucking bastard, again_. “I’m fine.”

“S-Simmons, I-uh,” The orange soldier, now identifiable as Grif, began before he was cut off by the real, non-imposter Simmons.

“Fuck, I finally found you, Gene, thought you could run away?”

“Can you just fucking let me die?” Gene struggled to speak. It was becoming more and more clear that the bullet did more damage than either party initially had thought. Gene removed his helmet showing off his strawberry blonde mop. He began hacking and wheezing, blood and saliva mixing the more he coughed until it became one goopy, metallic mixture. 

His punctured lungs were protesting every breath and shuddered with each inhale. _He wasn’t asking for much, he just wanted to die as he lived, alone. No one would miss him and he wouldn’t miss anyone in return, a life spent shutting the gate to his heart would end as it existed, alone._

Simmons seemed to stare at Gene with either disgust or pity, either way, it was far from what he wanted. Gene’s vision blurred even further, all that could be seen, by him, was smears of color. _Oranges and maroons and the odd shade of blue. Blue? What was a blue soldier doing around here? Loco had died and that other blue dumbass had been nowhere in sight when he got shot._

Gene could hear a distant sobbing as he slowly felt his body grow even colder, _until everything just stopped._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading this, I know it's really short, but I really hope you like it!
> 
> thanks to notmadderred, she's a delight and also my beta reader for this!


End file.
